The use of navigation systems in vehicles such as automobiles, aircraft, watercraft, and the like has proliferated in recent years. To use navigation functionality in a vehicle, a user or other entity may enter an origin and a destination, and the navigation system may provide instructions to the user by way of visual indicators and/or audio prompts such as voice guidance. Voice guidance can be particularly useful since voice guidance can obviate the need to look at a display screen associated with the navigation system, thereby decreasing driver distraction and increasing safety.
During navigation, if the vehicle deviates from a route, the navigation system may be configured to automatically reroute the vehicle to the destination based on a current location. As the current location continues to change, the navigation system can continue to reroute the vehicle. In conjunction with the rerouting of the vehicle, the navigation system can generate audible prompts such as voice commands. The audible prompts can help guide the driver or other entity associated with the vehicle back to the navigation route.